


Harold in the sky

by Alienor_Gauthier



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Amical Banter, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes after catching that serial killer on Owen Island, Reese ask something to his partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harold in the sky

\- Yes Mr Reese?  
\- Do we have a new number?  
\- No, not yet. You can take the rest of the day off.  
\- Any plan yourself?  
\- Not really... Some of my covers need works so I guess I'll do that.  
\- Anything urgent?  
\- No... I can tell you have something in mind, what is it?  
\- Well, Mr Gull, I was wondering if you could take me out.  
\- You have been dying to ask me that, haven't you?  
\- *chuckle* I have. Please?  
\- Fine, give me an hour and meet me at the airport.

  


Later :  
\- You do know I need to concentrate?  
\- Please. I bet you could fly it while solving math equations. What’s this stick doing?  
\- Which one this time? Oh, it’s to adjust the wings’ curve  
\- What about this switch? And this screen?  
\- Pressure, temperature. And before you ask, the other one is the altimeter. Now stop asking questions.  
\- …  
\- Don’t touch that! I swear to God, you are worst than a child!  
\- You told me to stop asking, so I’m investigating. Besides, how would you know, did you fly with a child before?  
\- I took the son of a friend, when he was younger…  
\- …You mean Will, don’t you?  
\- You need to stop “investigating” my past _too_.  
\- Come on Finch, don’t be such a spoilsport.  
\- …  
\- Hey, Harold?  
\- Yes, John?  
\- Do you think you could teach me?  
\- Oh dear. I saw that coming…  
\- Please?  
\- *sigh* Maybe another time. We need to land, the reservoir is nearly empty.  
\- And then I can be Mr Gull too.  
\- No you won’t. We will find you another alias.  
\- Spoilsport.  
\- Brat.


End file.
